


Warmth in the Dead of Winter

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Multi, can be interpreted as romantic or platonic, felix hates the holidays, polyions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: A Secret Santa gift for my FE3H discord server.A Polylions wholesome holiday fluff piece.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Warmth in the Dead of Winter

It was getting close to the Winter Solstice in Garreg Mach, and the blue lions were preparing for a class holiday party. The decorations had been the responsibility of Annette, Sylvain, and Ingrid. Sylvain had Annette on his shoulders so she could hang paper snowflakes from the rafters, and Ingrid was using her lance to give her more reach as she hung streamers. Mercedes, Ashe, and Dedue were in charge of food, and the three of them had been in and out of the kitchen all day. They brought in turkey, cakes, cookies, and lots of vegetables. They’d made enough food for like thirty people; much more than the eight that they were expecting. The three of them had talked about taking the leftovers to the general kitchen, so that the food wouldn’t go to waste. Felix was helping Dimitri bring down gifts. A lot of them were high quality weapons, haphazardly wrapped in colorful paper. Felix couldn’t help but be amused by the terrible wrapping job. Dimitri must have done it himself. Of course, he wouldn’t ask for help, he didn’t want to ruin the surprise for anyone, even if it was obvious what the gifts were.

Felix had always hated this time of year. He had a smaller frame, and wasn’t built as snow proof as Sylvain or Dimitri. Garreg Mach didn’t get as cold as Faerghus, but all his winter holiday memories included being wrapped up in seventy layers of furs and still freezing until his ears and nose were red. And the idea of a gift giving holiday didn’t sit well with him either. He didn’t really find physical gifts important in showing care and affection towards someone. He wasn’t really one for giving or receiving gifts, especially with the friends he’d known his whole life. He never really knew what to get Ingrid; she wasn’t particularly feminine, but he still never knew what would be too masculine for her taste. Sylvain was spoiled as hell, and he too never really cared for physical gifts from his real friends. And Dimitri, well what did you buy a prince? They had always opted to just spend time together instead of giving gifts. But, with the rest of the house included now? Dimitri looked so happy to be giving everyone presents, and Felix really couldn’t blame him.

When they got into the classroom, Felix looked around, and everyone had these huge smiles on their face. He felt a bit out of place, surrounded by all of this warmth. With everyone there, and all the preparations finished, it was time to feast. There was so much food. Felix wasn’t sure if he’d seen this much meat on one table since he’d started class. Everyone ate until they were absolutely stuffed. Even Dimitri, who was eating like he was going to hit another growth spurt soon. It wasn’t until after they had all reached that food induced comatose state that Mercedes brought out this massive decorated cake for everyone. Felix was glad he didn’t like sweets, because the groan of acceptance from everyone else that they were all going to have a slice even though they were bloated amused him. Even Ingrid barely had the room for a slice, but apparently it was worth it, from the way everyone complimented Mercedes’ baking. Felix had started to feel bad about not wanting any of the cake himself, but Mercedes slipped a little bag in his hand and smiled. It was a smoked meat, and a really expensive kind. “I know you don’t like sweet things, so we got you a dessert meat! Don’t worry, I asked for the spiciest one they had.”

He grunted to thank her and took a bite of it. The meat was softer than he was used to, but it was good and incredibly flavorful. It must have been fresh. He stopped her before she walked away, “Thanks Mercedes, this is really good.”

Her smile could have melted silver.

After the food, Dimitri gave out his gifts. They all had agreed that they weren’t going to bring anything, but Dimitri and done this as a surprise anyways. No one was going to tell him no. They were all glad for the gifts anyways; it meant they had better weapons and didn’t have to depend on the blacksmith to fix what they already had. Felix knew Dimitri was doing this as if to say, ‘Here. I want you to be safe. I love you all. Let me protect you.’

Something about that made Felix feel warm. It must have had to do with everyone here. Even though he always felt separated from the others, the feeling had dissipated. Here he was, enjoying the holiday with people he cared about. He had had a good meal, and he’d been given something that made him happy. He’d received a gift that didn’t feel like they were making up for some lack of attention, but to show that they are thinking about him. That they truly cared about him. With the other seven around him, maybe he could thaw out the cold he felt inside and out this time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you want to see more of my work and keep up with what I'm doing, check out my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/CyrinsCove)


End file.
